


Slytherin

by LucyAParker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Injury, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark, Death Eaters, Drama, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Original Character (OC), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, POV Original Character, Psychological Torture, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Violence, War, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAParker/pseuds/LucyAParker
Summary: Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Determination, Leadership, Self-preservation, or in other words, Slytherin.There is a hierarchy when it comes to being a Slytherin. What puts you at the top? Your name, how much money you have, and if you're parents are Death Eaters. This is the story of the upper echelons of wizarding society. There is no greater privilege than being part of the Slytherin Six. They play by their own rules, rules that can mean life or death.They're rich, their blood is pure and their families are Death Eaters. Nothing could get any better for the Elite of Wizarding Society. Year 7 with a twist, year 8 with a deadly fate.Belle Avery is part of the Slytherin Six and rules her school. The only issue is she has to live with the fact that she is now a Death Eater.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. i.

"The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters.

We've all got both light and dark inside of us.

What matters is the part we choose to act on." 

\- Sirius Black; Order Of The Phoenix 


	2. 1.

_The basement of the Avery Manor was cold at that time of year. Even with the mid-summer heat, the ancient brick walls kept the earth floors chilled. Belle spent most of her summer in that damn basement alone. Well, not completely alone but almost. Her mother watched over what The Dark Lord had called ‘courses’._

_The Avery’s are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight wizarding families of the United Kingdom. That means that they had been able to keep their magical blood pure for over 60 years since the original list was released in the 1930s. Blood purity was not a hushed about topic in the Avery household. Belle has grown up knowing that she was special, better even than the rest of her peers. She has magical blood that never succumbed down to muggleborns or even worse just plain old muggles. All of Belle Avery’s ancestors were witches and wizards. That was something she had learned very early on that she needed to be proud of._

_There were horrors that she saw in that basement. Like the time her mother brought in a girl barely older than Belle herself. The girl was as human as they could get. She shook with fear and babbled out words of mercy. Belle remembered the paleness of her delicate skin. The blood, oh the blood that girl shed. That was how Belle learned that Diffindo 1 had more than one use._

_The memory that circulated Belle’s thoughts the most was when she was chained to that fucking basement wall. It was one thing to learn how to control a spell or a curse, it was another to feel its wrath. The flames that licked every nerve under her skin killed her. She at times could still fell the hollow memory of the pain pick at her skin. The worst of it was feeling the possibility of it never-ending. Begging for death was a humbling experience._

_They hadn’t even given her a moment of rest when they ripped her from that wall and forced her on her knees. The hooded Death Eater kicked her between the shoulder blades. The force caused her to plummet to the floor. She had no energy left, she was desperate to pass out at the very least, then she wouldn’t have to feel any of it._

_Her face caked in mud from the ground with tears streaming down her face she saw her mother. She looked at her with disappointment and disgust. The prideful woman had not raised a weak daughter. Belle used every last ounce of her strength to get back up on her knees. Brushing the tears from her face she forced her lip to stop quivering. She reverted back to what she loved to refer to as ‘Death Eater Neutral’. There was no emotion on her face, no indication that her torture had affected her in any way._

_“Good.” Her mother put it painfully simple. That was the only acknowledgment Belle would ever receive for what had just happened to her._

_The Dark Lord himself appeared before her unimpressed, he never was with her or any of her other Slytherin classmates. Her eyelids were heavy and the slight tremble in her right arm wouldn’t go away. The Dark Lord grabbed her left arm roughly, she held back the wince she so badly wanted to let out. The tip of his wand burned her skin worse than any form of torture she had ever endured. She let her tears flow; she didn’t care what the Dark Lord thought of her. She was weak but she would never be seen as weak again not after people saw the mark she had been graced with._

_She received the Dark Mark and there was no greater honour. She had been able to prove herself. She was worthy of the Dark Lord’s most trusted weapons. He had seen some potential in the young witch. She was a lot stronger than her counterparts. Daphne Greengrass was a sodding mess and Parkinson didn’t take well to authority. Belle took what most would call abuse with stride. She had performed ever task that she had been asked to do. She did it without question and conviction. The Dark Lord couldn’t have been more pleased with her training. She was going to be the perfect asset to the Dark Lord’s treasured Death Eaters._

_Belle had passed out very quickly after taking the mark. Her mother brought her up to her room where she was finally awarded time to rest before her school started in a week. It was like her memory suddenly failed her. She couldn’t remember what happened next. Did she ever wake up? Did the torture turn her manic? Everything went black from that point forward. She pushed on her memory, but nothing came._

Belle’s eye snapped open; she was no longer in the dark basement but in a town car her parents always insisted she took King’s Cross Station. It was a week pasted the nightmares that were more memory than imagination. She had fallen asleep on the ride; she barely got any sleep and was thankful for the bit of shut-eye even if was laced with horrid thoughts.

“Mistress Isabella, you are going to be late. I recommend you get out of the car.” Mini the house-elf exclaimed. The house-elf had already set her trunk outside of the car under the guise of a repelling charm. The charm made muggles see a taxi driver not a short elf with floppy ears and huge eyeballs.

“I’m going,” Belle finally responded opening her own door and getting out of the car tucking the Daily Prophet under her arm. Her parents never joined her at the platform, she didn’t want them there, so it didn’t matter much to her. Belle had always been independent.

She made her way through the packed train station. Platform 9 ¾’s was hidden. All she had to do was walk through the brick wall as casually as she could not to spark any attention. She kept walking as if she was sure of where she was going, stopping in front of the wall, she leaned against it. When the coast was clear of wondering eyes, she let herself disappear behind the brick onto the platform.

The platform was full of commotion and movement. There was only room for Belle to drop her trunk at the collection deck. It was not without hassle though. A flash of a camera made her jump. There was a time where the noise was normal to her. After a summer of isolation, it felt weird to hear something other than a scream of pain or the drip of water coming from a corner in her basement.

“Belle, where have you been all summer?” the photographer called out getting the attention of other photographers from the Daily Prophet and other tabloids.

She didn’t answer them. She never did. Photographers had followed her around since before her birth. Coming from a notably wealthy family meant only one thing in the magical world, fame. It wasn’t like there was a large pool of celebrities these photographers could chase. Her Pureblood status mixed in with her family’s income made her a target.

She was thankful her mother had the house elves pack her trunk with the new season of her favourite designer brands. Her new muggle branded heals would get an article to themselves in those stupid magazines. If they had nothing else to say about her, they spoke of her clothing and appearance.

Belle had aged during the summer growing into her delicate curves. She was to turn 18 in the next few days, older than the rest of her schoolmates. She did the best she could to cover up the dark bags under eyes and magicked away any sign of imperfection from the skin that could be seen. It was a task to cover up the large scar that hadn’t faded on her thigh. The short skirt she was wearing would have never covered it. She made sure to wear a cardigan of only the best cashmere to cover her new mark. No amount of magic would make it disappear she had learned the hard way.

She tucked her dark hair behind her ear, giving the photographers a quick smile before heading for the train. She had nothing to say to them. She was sure one of her friends would make an appearance sooner or later to distract them.

It didn’t take long before a very thin Daphne Greengrass made her way onto the platform with her younger sister. They too did their best to avoid the annoying Prophet vultures. It gave enough time for Belle to get on the train and make her way to her favourite compartment in the back of the train. That was where the Slytherin Six always sat.

Slytherin Six was a term some Witches Weekly had coined during Belle’s first year. It was in reference to her, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. They were considered a pedigree like no other. They also were all sorted into Slytherin to their families’ pride. The six of them all came from the Sacred 28 and had money beyond means. Since then the six of them made sure that they stuck together. They were some of Belle’s first friends before Hogwarts and had stayed that way.

Belle took her seat, slumping down with a sigh. Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were already seated speaking in hushed voices. They were soon joined by Daphne and later Pansy and Blaise took their seats. They sat in silence till the train took off from the station. They stayed that way till they were far enough from the station they couldn’t see it any longer.

“How was everyone’s summer?” Theodore Nott asked with a sly smile. Theo had always been the more unconventional of the group. He did anything to piss his parents off especially if it made it to the Daily Prophet the next day. Belle always thought Theo was a great time, but he got her in more trouble than she was willing to admit.

No one was in the mood for Theo’s humour though. His question was greeted with many glaring eyes. They all knew that they had not had a good summer.

“I thought I’d at least ask.” Theo through up his hands in defense.

Belle could only imagine what her friends had done and seen. They were all initiated into the Death Eater Army. They had all had their ‘courses’ over the summer. The six 7th years were pushed so hard and trained until they couldn’t move a muscle. Belle herself wasn’t allowed to leave her basement till she took her mark. They hadn’t spoken to each other all summer which was very unlike them. Any plans for exciting vacations and shopping sprees had been canceled the minute they stepped foot in their homes a few weeks earlier.

“Well, I have a lot of shit I need to do to make up for the astronomical summer I had,” Pansy said kicking up her feet to rest on Blaise’s lap.

“I say we attend the Slytherin first night party.” Theo offered with a smile. He was always up for a good time and knowing what they just went through they all needed it, a moment of escape.

“They better have the good bubbly. I won’t put up with that garbage Penton gave us last year. If you have money, act like it,” Daphne rolled her eyes. She loosened the Chanel scarf around her neck.

“Bring your own. I know for a fact that you have bottles in your trunk.” Malfoy spoke up.

“I don’t want to run out the first night we get back to school,” she hissed back at her future brother-in-law. Another unspoken rule of Pureblood etiquette they were all betrothed to another Pureblood family. Belle was to marry some older guy she’d never really met. She never cared about those things. She knew to enjoy her time while she still could.

“Well, I’m going. I heard Tracy Davis has gotten hot.” Blaise smirked earning an eye roll from the female Slytherins.

“I just need a drink,” Belle finally added. She had a hard-enough summer and was ready to just fuck about at school. A drink and a good shag were all she needed to be happy.

There was a moment of silence. There was something weighing on Belle’s chest that she just needed to hear what her friends thought. At some point this morning she had read the Daily Prophet. The summer was spent wondering who would take over from the late Dumbledore. Belle was worried when she found out that her old Head of House, Professor Snape was to take over the role.

“Did you hear about Professor Snape?” Belle questioned unable to stop herself.

“Yeah, read all about it this morning! Who would have thought?” Blaise said with a shrug.

“I had a feeling. When I got that letter having to prove my blood status, MY blood status, I knew something was up. My parents had mentioned that a loyal Death Eater would be taking on the role.” Daphne snipped.

“Someone has to teach these kids something important,” Pansy added.

The rest of the ride to school had been spent debating on what to wear and what time they were showing up to the party. Belle did fall sleep sometime between their conversations and school. It was nice to be with her friends, almost felt safe and normal in its own way. They didn’t need to talk about the summer. They didn’t need to even acknowledge it. They all knew what it was like and what was to come next. Tonight, was not the night to think about it.

The Slytherin’s got off the train in higher spirits than when they got on. Belle hung back taking extra time adjusting her tie. A callused hand brushed some hair away from the nape of her neck giving it a small kiss. A shiver fell down Belle’s spine. She turned quickly on her heel to look Theo in the face. They hadn’t touched each other since the last day of school before the summer holiday.

They had a thing going for a while now it was purely physical and completely and utterly secret. They were great friends but nothing more. They could be nothing more. They had given it the best of go’s months ago but the two Slytherins were incapable of love or any semblance of it.

“Theo,” she squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

“Our spot, later tonight?” he asked his hand brushing down her arms sending another shudder through her. She missed his touch.

“I’ll be there,” she gave a curt nod and stepped away from him. She would see him later. For now, she had to make her way back to school and eat. She hadn’t had a good meal in Merlin knows how long.

Belle and the rest of her friends fell back into the familiarity of Hogwarts. They ate, savouring their food. They even ignored the new teachers that looked the furthest thing from having qualifications to teach. They thought of their escape tonight, or at least Belle did, and she couldn’t wait.

[1] Diffindo: The Severing Charm, is a charm used to precisely and accurately cut something. It is taught in second-year charms classes, and if used inappropriately can cause death or injury. 


	3. 2.

Some people read books to escape, others watch a movie. The Slytherin Six, well, they turn to rather expensive habits. Belle loved to drink. Merlin, she loved to drink. It made the world around her feel a bit fuzzy and unclear. Drinking made things easier because she wasn’t completely there to think about shit. She learned to drink from a young age. Her mother used to give her Butterbeer when she was fourteen when guests were over. If Belle was to call on any of her happiest memories with her mother, it would be when she was allowed to drink.

Now Pansy, Belle’s best and closest female friend loved sex. She always had new partners. She was seen as pretty easy, but Pansy prided herself in having a type, that type being Purebloods. Belle couldn’t fault her friend. Her home life was pretty far from being warm and fuzzy. Pansy needed comfort that could only be found in another warm body. Daphne didn’t eat somethings; it was a sense of control. They all knew when she got like that but let her be. She always got herself together before they had to really be concerned. Draco locked himself in his room and never came out, he was always the kind of person that just needed a quiet corner to stew shit over. In Belle’s opinion she was sure that he did things alone that would get him in a lot of trouble. There was no way he just sat in silence. Blaise liked to gamble; it didn’t matter what it was he was placing bets. He particularly loved a good Quidditch Game or making up his own twisted and horrible bets on people. He even convinced Vincent Crabbe one year to get a girl to fall in love with him and take her virginity in exchange for 10,000 galleons. Theo loved to fight; he would take on any Gryffindor that said just the right thing to set him off. There were too many times when Belle had to come to Theo’s rescue, more than she was proud of.

Now, to most this would seem very troubling and terrifying for barely 18-year old’s to already be exposed to these types of things. You have to look at it in context, not that it made it any better. This was all they knew. Being a Pureblood meant it was easy to get away with things, especially when they were corrupt. Belle remembered the first time her mother had an overdose. She was 8 years old. She was the one that called the healers. It was part of being rich or so Belle always thought. When you have too much money, that comes with pressures most never would have to face. It was an escape, a moment to not have to worry about those expectations. So, Belle let herself lose it to the drink every now and again. So, what of it?

Belle took a sip from her Firewhisky letting it roll on her tongue like liquid fire, bringing the buzzed feeling she was searching for. The music that was playing way too loud started to dull into background noise. The Firewhisky was doing its job. She didn’t even mind that she was sitting alone all that mattered was her bottle of liquid getaway and the boy that was waiting for her at their spot.

The rest of the Slytherins were distracted with their own assortments of fun. She hadn’t seen Pansy for a minute but didn’t think much of it. She would resurface later that night in the dorms. That’s if she didn’t get caught by a lurking professor. Belle was very good at getting away with things. She was an upstanding student in class, they always believed her lies of just wanting a walk because sleep wasn’t coming to her easy. If she got a particularly difficult teacher, she would use her crocodile tears and talk about how her parents fight a lot and she was scared they would divorce. Now some of that was true but she stopped being scared for them before she even started at Hogwarts. It would do them some bloody good to get a divorce or kill each other already.

She looked at her watch quickly. It was a few minutes off from her meeting with Theo. It was hard sometimes to be secretly fucking one of her close friends. It wasn’t that she was ashamed by any means. She just knew all the shit that would come if the rest of her friends found out. There was just this unwritten rule that the inner crew was off-limits.

Belle ignored every reasonable, level-headed thought telling her to stop this. What would it look like if this came out or something was to happen? As much as her mind screamed no, her body had another idea. So, she made her way to their spot.

They always met in the deserted stairwell close to their common room. There was a small abandoned room there, they had transformed the place into a sweet little space just for the two of them. The room was filled to the brim with pillows and soft blankets. At some point, Belle even added a set of string lights she had brought from home. It was a muggle invention that fascinated her. It had become their spot when they needed a moment of silence or release.

“I was starting to think that you weren’t going to show,” Theo mumbled removing himself from the dark corner he had tucked himself into.

“I always show,” Belle shrugged.

“Let’s go,” Theo nodded towards the room they had created.

It was a miracle that it hadn’t been found yet. Everything was as they left it the year prior. Belle went right for her favourite body pillow. She stretched out sighing softly making sure her skirt rose to expose her bare legs. She missed this place while she was in the basement.

“You look tired,” Theo commented taking his own place next to her. She did look tired. She let the magic wear off showing how dark her eye sockets had gotten. The scares and wounds started to make their way back on her skin. She looked rough Theo noted.

“So, do you,” Belle had noticed the slope of Theo’s back and the heaviness in his step. It was like something had been placed on his upper back that he couldn’t shake off.

“I really hated it,” Theo said suddenly. His eyes were glazed softly, she knew right away he had taken something. He had broken his leg the summer before 5th year when he went out to go cliff diving. He learned that it was something thrill-seeking muggles would do. Theo went for it assuming if muggles could do it so could he. Little did he know there were specific cliffs to dive from, not just any one he comes about. 

Safe to say, some muggles found him and brought him to a muggle hospital much to Theo’s horror. They gave him some pain medication that he’s loved ever since. I wish I knew how much the Notts paid so Theo’s trip to a muggle hospital didn’t make it anywhere near those gossip rags.

“Yeah, me too.” Belle agreed. She felt sick with herself because as fucked up her summer was, she still liked it. Maybe like was a strong word. She hated what she did, but she liked the feeling of power it gave her. She understood very quickly how people turned evil. Give them just that tiny grain of power and anyone could lose their wits.

They looked at each other for a minute. The talking was done. That was all they were going to get out of each other about the horrors they had faced. They were Death Eaters now, dwelling upon feelings were for the weak. They are not weak, not anymore.

Theo went for the kiss first. His lips were soft igniting something in her. He was a fantastic kisser, like a drug. Belle knew that he had never necessarily been faithful to her. She had no feelings attached to it. They were not exactly a thing. They just spent these moments as a distraction. A familiar distraction.

Belle didn’t waste time taking off her own clothes. She just wanted to feel him under her. It had been too long since she felt something other than pain and cold. She needed to feel good. So, Belle let herself pour every frustration, sadness, fear, and even pleasure into him.

She let him kiss down her neck softly. She unbuttoned his shirt with a speed that came with experience. She needed to feel him, closer. All their clothes getting in the way was frustrating her. She went for his belt and pulled hard.

“Merlin, Belle. Why the rush?”

“Shut the fuck up,” she answered. It didn’t take long after to find what she was looking for. Fuck.

One of his hands gripped her hip the other caressing the middle of her shoulder blades where a Death Eater had once kicked her roughly. She shook the thought away, refocusing on Theo, this was her and Theo not her summer and what happened. Theo pushed away his own memories.

She loved being on top of him, something about having this tough Slytherin succumb to her was a power not even evil could match. She slid down slowly, feeling a shiver prickle her skin. He groaned in satisfaction. How many times could she think she missed this while they were apart. It ran through her head so many times she barely heard his soft whimpers of need.

They spent the rest of the hour in each other’s arms, going fast, going slow, just enjoying skin touching skin. This was exactly how she wanted to spend the last year at Hogwarts, with Theo knowing every nerve ending on her body that set her alight.

Belle hummed as she took in the matching mark on his left arm as they caught their breath. She wondered quietly what they made him do to get it. Had they tortured him the way they did her? Did they make him kill anyone the way she had to? She hated all those thoughts. They made her sick. She just kept her mouth shut not wanting to ruin the post shag bliss.

✷✷✷✷

When it was a respectable time to get to the party, they left their room. Belle was hoping to get one more drink in before she made her way to her dorm. Tomorrow was the start of term and she needed to at least get a few hours of sleep. Alcohol was one of the few things that kept the nightmares away. After her last drink, she would head to her dorms and pass out. After an hour of sex and the right amount of alcohol it was a cocktail for sleep, she had been desperate for.

It didn’t take long to figure out that something was clearly wrong. In all the years she had been going to these parties, they had never been caught. Or maybe the teachers knew all about it and let them do what they needed for the night. This year was different. This year was nothing like Belle had ever seen before.

The Carrow twins had rounded up all the Slytherins that were at the party. They were all chained by magic and being lead Merlin knows where. Theo and Belle had a better piece of mind to leave and get to their dorms as quickly as possible. They would have made if it wasn’t for the slimeball Filch who saw them trying to rush in the other direction. They were chained up like the rest of their friends and classmates and pushed along.

They were all brought to the Great Hall which had been cleared out. The tables were gone. Anything that made the Great Hall the happy comforting place it usually was, was gone. All that was left were chains on the wall and things that could only be perfectly described as weapons. Belle held back a gasp by masking it with a deep breath.

“Those two this way with the rest of them. They’re 7th years. 7th years get special treatment,” the way Alecto smiled gave clear evidence that her version of special treatment was not the same as Belle’s.

What in the Dark Lord’s name was going on and why the hell did Hogwarts suddenly allow corporal punishment?


End file.
